


Teach me a lesson

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Spideypoolweek [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, professor!Parker, student!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a young professor and works at his doctor degree while teaching. He's happy his career seems to start finally, if there wasn't that annyoing student with that deep voice and wicked smile.</p><p>Day 1 - Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> This is my contribution to Spideypoolweek that starts today. Day 1 - AU. This has another chapter, I'll upload it as soon as it's written (I try to finish today, but I can't promise).
> 
> For Grinedel because we had the idea together and she told me to take it for Day 1 ♥

Most of the courses you had to take in college weren't really exciting or even necessary for whatever you wanted to do after your time there. Hell, most courses were boring at best - Peter knew that. He went to college for almost six years and now taught classes while he worked on his doctor degree in biology. College didn't actually get better. Peter was lucky he at least got the professorship he had applied for some months ago, even if it was just a limited contract. Normally, candidates without their doctorate weren't even considered, but the committee obviously had liked his studies enough to make an exception.

So Peter knew college. He knew a lot of it was just time spent there in vain. But he didn't know how this could be any excuse for the student in row six, close to the middle; Wade Wilson - who looked at him with fake innocence as the other students held their tummy’s from laughter.

Wilson was a psychology student, who just had to take Peter's course to complete his biology unit for the term. He didn't need a grade, he didn't need the knowledge. He just had to be there. And he was. Every goddamn time.

Peter could've lived with him not paying attention, if he'd chat with others or just busy himself with his cell, even if he'd sleep in the last row. But... this was unacceptable. It wasn't only the fact that he just didn't shut up during lecture - it was his whole behavior towards Peter. He was - and Peter had thought about that a long time, but hadn't yet come up with a better word - _flirty_.

When he answered one of Peter's questions, he liked to imply heavily that he didn't need that kind of knowledge if he was skilled in _other domains wink wonk_. Peter had tried to ignore how Wilson's smile grew broader at his scowl and the way his eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. Other times, Wilson would whistle loudly as soon as Peter took of his jacket or glasses. He knew he did that for the other students, to give them a show and earn the laughter or pats on the shoulder, though Peter had thought that his students might be a bit more mature than that. Since ignoring only seemed to worsen the problem, Peter had asked Wilson to speak to him after class, but in response, Wilson just fist bumped a friend and told everyone how he'd be busy until evening. He never stayed. And every time Peter passed him, that guy winked at him.

Peter might've reported that to the authorities and asked to be given another class, he had thought about that a lot. The problem was... he liked it. He knew he should hate that snarky attitude, his horrible come-backs and his smug grin, but he couldn't stop imagining that grin pressed to his throat, whispering all those filthy things to him in the dark. It wasn't exactly a crush. With his blond hair and tall, muscular build he was just really handsome and his voice was rough like gravel... Peter would be lying if he'd say it hadn't made his knees go weak once or twice.

The laughter died down slowly as Peter closed his book and took of his glasses. Looking over the crowd, he tried to avoid Wilson's gaze.

"So, if we all found our discipline again, I'd like to close the lecture reminding everyone that finals are coming closer. The exam for this course isn't even a month away, so I'd like to remind the people who will take that exam: start preparing now. Start looking through your notes, sort them. As always, contact me via campus mail or visit me during consultation-hour. Tuesday, ten to eleven." He glanced at his watch; they only got five more minutes, "I don't think we'll get any further today. Course dismissed."

The usual murmur of books closing, being dragged over desks and shoved into bags arose and Peter leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. While his students left the room, he closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to get rid of the stress, his thoughts and especially-

"Hey, Prof Parker... bother you for a sec?"

\- that voice; rough like gravel.

"What is it, Wilson?" Peter opened his eyes again, already feeling a headache rising in the back of his neck. He hoped Wilson would hurry with whatever he wanted.

The infamous grin appeared in front of him, blond hair peeking out under the red and black cap he wore backwards. _Was that still cool or already retro_? In front of him, he had several sheets of paper scattered over Peter's desk. "Just wanted to hear ya thoughts on that report I had to write... Need the 70 % to pass and I thought you'd just take a look..."

Sighing silently, Peter got up and pushed his glasses up a little, while Wilson started to chatter extensively about the paper. Peter only listened half-heartedly. The stinging at his nape had extended over his scalp as he got up and the low rumbling of Wilson's voice made Peter realize how tired he was.

Without Peter guarding his thoughts and that deep voice filling his ears, his mind quickly conjured one of the images Peter normally only allowed to bloom at night, when his reckless brain finally balanced on the border between reality and dream. In his imagination, Wilson's angular face that now hovered somehow closer to Peter than a second ago, was cheek to cheek with him, mumbling sweet words into his skin as his nose grazed Peter's jawbone. His hands would slide down Peter's arms, more teasing than really touching. With the faint throbbing in his head, Peter was lured into this phantasy without much resistance. The low baritone of Wilson's voice only added to that.

He leaned in the tiniest bit, to get closer to the voice and was suddenly surrounded by the sweet and herbal smell of Wilson's hair - it reminded him of licorice. The sweetness tickled on his tongue. Peter faintly realized he was bent a little more over his desk, watching how the tip of Wilson's nose dipped slightly as he spoke. He was so close that Peter could feel the warm breath of the other on his arms and collar. His words still didn't make it through the haze of Peter's tired mind, but the deep sound led Peter's eyes to Wilson's lips. Red and perfectly curved into that smug smile he always wore. A selfish idea rose in the back of his mind, that had Peter bit his bottom lip. If he'd bring himself just a little bit closer, and Wilson wouldn't see him coming, his eyes downcast, blond lashes almost resting on his cheeks, he could close the gap between them.

Before he could stop himself, he reached for Wilson's jaw, cupping it with one hand to tilt up his head and pressed his mouth to Wilson's.

 _Fuck_.

Peter flinched away again before the sensation could sink in.

Wilson stared at him with wide eyes and Peter knew he was looking equally shocked.

What had he done? His brain tried to catch up on what just happened, headache gone all of a sudden, though now his stomach turned and his blood rushed into his feet. Peter hadn’t meant to… had he- oh god, he was sick. A little sleepiness and good smelling hair and Peter let go all of his self-control? Every last bit?

 _Okay_ , Peter thought, _taking a shaky breath, you'll apologize immediately, then you'll drive him to the police station. Maybe cooperation will commute your sentence. Just breathe. It was a mistake. Apologize_.

"I-" but he didn't get any further.

Grabbing Peter's collar, Wilson pulled himself halfway on the table and Peter's face down in one smooth movement, pressing their lips together again hungrily. The pressure was gentle and the tiny kisses he pressed to Peter' lips soon turned into a sweet sliding, soft sounds coming from Wilson. Peter was only so determined a person. When Wilson started nibbling and sucking at Peter's bottom lip, he finally leaned in and deepened the kiss. He tasted sugary and sticky, like he'd eaten candy in class. Wilson pressed a little closer and Peter looped an arm around his bent waist, strands of his hair now tickling Peter's cheeks.

It was the perfect moment. Until Peter realized it wasn’t. He realized what they did there.

"No...", he pushed Wilson away, slightly but firm, "This is wrong. I am your professor, you're my student. We can't."

He saw the expression on Wilson's face falter, lips trembling. Hastily, he reached for Peter's extended hand, holding it like a life line.

"No! No, please... please... I want this!" His voice sounded breathless and higher than usually, his eyes were big and pleading, their bright amber color was clearly visible. He ran his hand through his blond hair, cap falling to the ground. He didn’t seem to bother, looking over the table like it would help him collect his thoughts. "I've wanted this so long, please... Hear me out. This is like a really bad movie coming true! This is a fucking dream! I - listen, I really like you, like _like_ in thinking about you and wanting to hold you. And - I know I've been a jerk, okay? I know! I don't know why I said the stuff I said! Well, that's not true, I know but I... I kinda wanted you to hear it and I just thought... you'd act on it if it was mutual and I could brush it off as a joke if... not." 

He bit his lips and cradled Peter’s hands closer, holding them over his heavily rising and falling chest.

“Please, let’s just… try this. Please go out with me.”

The air around them became heavy with the bare emotion.

This was insane.

Peter couldn’t do this.

Peter wouldn’t do this.

It was beyond stupid.

He took a deep breath to decline, brush off this cheesy offer for… for something that had no future. Wilson’s eyes were piercing and his expression glowing.

Peter had to think about how he only got this job because the committee had deemed his studies promising, but … but if the DNA-cloning led to nothing, his whole professorship would be compromised. Not to mention what might happen if he'd add a scandal like this to the scenario. It might not only cost him the professorship, but also his degree. Maybe his whole career.

Looking back to Wilson, he saw that he still leaned over the table, gnawing at his bottom lip. The light falling through the high windows illuminated his blond strands, forming a messy halo around his face.

Peter exhaled deeply. Maybe a shitty decision asked for a shitty sign.

"This is not right."

"I know."

"I could lose my job."

"... I know."

Looking over his shoulder, Peter checked if the door was still closed and none of the other students returned to get a forgotten bag or book. Peter must’ve become crazy. He lowered his voice, continuing calmly.

"We'll have to keep this secret - at least until term's over. You'll finish the course, I won't be your professor anymore. You'll have all of your biology units and we won't have any university-centered relationship. We're lucky you don't have to take the exam. And-" Peter exhaled shakily, eyes cast down, "about that like-thing… I really like you too," he ended a little lame.

For a moment, all Wilson did was stand there, processing what Peter had just said. For a moment, Peter feared it had been a big, disgusting, final joke on his side. But Wilson's face split up right after the worry settled in Peter's guts and with a push, he crossed the desk between them and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, pulling him down for several quick pecks on his mouth and cheeks. Peter let himself enjoy that sweet affection and hummed contently. It helped him ignore the part of his brain that still told him this was the stupidest idea he ever had. He tugged a strand of blond hair behind Wilson's ear.

Well, it's been a very long time since Peter did something stupid.

"Wanna have coffee with me?"

Wilson sat back at that and didn't even try to tone down the enormous smile on his face. Grabbing Peter's hand, he jumped off the desk and dragged him towards the exit. "Yes, baby-boy!"

~

Peter hadn't planned for things to go like this. But on their way, they'd realized they couldn't just go to any coffee shop. They couldn't take the risk of someone seeing them together. It had given Peter a first impression of what it will be like for the last few weeks of term.

Wade, not Wilson anymore, had come up with the idea of going to his place, but Peter hadn't deemed that any better than being out in public. The possibility of running into a roommate was what made Peter invite Wade into his flat and something about that content smile he got in response let Peter suspect Wade had hoped to hear these words.

Like he said, Peter hadn't planned for things to go like this.

And now he was blinking against the bright light of a new day, searching for his socks on the ground, while a warm arm was wrapped sluggishly around his waist. He carefully slipped out of bed to shower, squinting because the nose imprints on his glasses blurred his vision.

Finally under the hot stream, Peter relaxed a little against the cold tiles in his back, letting the water wash off the rest of his sleepiness. His fingers found the red bruise on his side almost on their own accord and the little sting the touch caused made Peter smile. It made him remember how Wade had held him a little too tight there last night and how upset he'd been when he'd seen it. Peter didn't know how often Wade had apologized for the tiny mark, had kissed it or ran his fingers cautiously over the coloring skin. Who'd have thought that behind that big mouth was a caring and worried young man?

He toweled himself down not that thoroughly - it was going to be a warm day and it'd dry off quickly - and got dressed before brushing his teeth and combing his hair.

As he returned to his bedroom, Wade's eyes were open and he took his time looking him up and down, so Peter came a little closer. Wade looked perfect; his hair ruffled and golden strands spread messily over the pillow, blanket loosely wrapped around his leg and waist, that sly grin plastered on his face. Peter leaned down and pressed a kiss to the sweet smelling strands, a low groan being the response.

"C'mon, get up now."

"Wanna be late today, baby boy?"

Peter chuckled as Wade grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him down. "Well, actually no..."

Wade groaned and fell back into the pillows. "A pity."

"Get dressed Wade, I'll make breakfast."

The sigh he got in response was over-dramatical. Peter huffed and made his way into the kitchen. "Professor Parker, the party pooper."

"You saw me naked... call me Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Toldya I'd make it today! (didn't reread this, so point out any mistakes please)

If Peter had thought of Wade as a tease before he got involved with him, there was no word to describe him after they’d spent the night together. He kept up the running commentary in class, though Peter in fact supported that to not make anyone suspicious. Wade still whistled at him, gave snarky or suggestive answers. Peter only didn’t come up with the idea it could actually worsen after that.

The literal moment after the door closed behind the last student leaving his room, Wade was on him – sitting on his lap, hugging him from behind or throwing himself over Peter’s desk, pulling Peter down for a kiss. Those were things Peter could live with, at least after some days to get accustomed to the sudden invasions of his personal space. What was harder to face where the more openly displayed things that he had made a habit of although Peter had asked him to stop.  
Wade had sworn nobody suspected anything, but people had started to bet on when Peter would snap and give Wade hell. From his share of the money, Wade had invited Peter for pizza one week ago.

“They don’t expect you to. You’re a goody two shoes.” Wade had kissed his neck and added in a whisper “At least that’s what _they think._ ”

Peter didn’t know how they actually made it through the rest of the semester without getting caught. All he knew was how relieved he felt when he woke up in the morning of the final exam. Wade wasn’t with him – they’d agreed they shouldn’t spend too much time in his apartment before they could officially be seen in public. Plus, from what Peter had been told about him Wade’s roommate, a guy called Barton, seemed to be a little gossipy.

Leaving his home twenty minute earlier than he usually did, Peter made his way to campus without the big backpack he normally wore, but just a briefcase and a travel mug of tea. His train was on time and Peter stared out the window while he passed crowded streets and promenades. A strange feeling lay on his chest, making his fingers shake with every breath he took. For all those weeks now, they had to fear what would happen to them, well especially Peter, if anybody found out about them. Some nights, Peter had lain awake, picturing the dire consequences he’d face if anyone reported them. Wade had always said Peter shouldn’t bother to care about this ‘cause it wasn’t going to happen. Peter caught him confessing his worries to his lab spiders twice. Peter suspected that he tried to bury his troubles under the extreme show he made for his fellow students.

When Peter arrived at campus and opened the door to his seminar room, Wade already sat there, feet propped onto his desk. They only shared a quick glance before Peter took the seat behind the professor’s desk, trying to look anywhere but Wade.

He was sure he’d imagined the faint blush on Wade’s cheeks.

Sipping his tea, time only passed slowly, but after some minutes, the room filled gradually. The atmosphere was nervous, tense, lacking the usual chatter and laughter. People checked their notes one last time, checked their phone for the time or mumbled quietly.

As his watch told him it was 12 o’clock, Peter stood up and greeted his students, explaining the procedure in short, simple sentences. As he looked over the crowd, his eyes met Wade twice – definitively a blush. He handed out the papers and gave them permission to start as soon as everyone had their sheet.

He sat through most of the exam without looking up to Wade or occupying his twitchy fingers with anything but his mug. His heart beat a heavy rhythm against his ribs, but Peter kept his breaths calm and even.

But when he got up to write on the board how much time the students got left, his hands started shaking a little – either in anticipation or just nervousness – he had to pick up the chalk he’d been holding a moment ago.

Easy, he told himself, and ran his hand over his collar to loosen his tie, when he almost jumped at the vibration in his pocket. His cell. Fishing out his phone, Peter gave up his attempts to control his upcoming jumpiness, numb fingertips sliding over the screen to show the message he’d just received.

_Bend over again and I got a problem up here_

Peter had to read it several times before the words made any sense in his brain. He turned away from the board again and saw Wade staring at him, a smile on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

_???_

_oh c'mon your ass in those pants???_  
instant hard on  
do again for me?  
pretty please???? 

Peter looked up the rows of seats, raising an eyebrow at Wade. The texts didn’t match Wade’s face, although he seemed to try to make it look like that.

_would like to lie beneath you now_  
have your pecs pressed against me  
seriously bby, you’re ripped  
I love that so much 

_Wade, you ok? Look tense. Something wrong with you?_

A second later, Peter saw Wade look onto his cell and the blush deepened, Peter could see his cheeks and neck turning red and Wade ran a hand through his blond strands. Peter noticed he had left the baseball cap at home. Wade bit his lips and the texting icon popped up on Peter’s cell and disappeared, popped up and disappeared again.

_Darling???_

_sorry_  
‘m nervous  
butterflies and all that in my tummy 

Peter dared to smile at him with what he hoped was a calming expression.

_Stop worrying. Only 10 minutes left. All will be good._

Wade nodded sluggishly at Peter, who returned back to his chair. Now it was almost impossible not look at Wade.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the alarm on his watch went off and Peter knocked on his desk twice, getting the attention of his students. “Time’s up. I have to ask you to hand in your paper now. Any paper not turned in in the next 5 minutes cannot and will not be considered. I hope you’ve given your best and wish you all an enjoyable summer and a successful start in the new semester.”

Student after student turned in their sheet, the room filled with the sound of shuffling feet on the ground.

Finally, he was alone with Wade, who was still sitting at his desk, hands folded. Peter ignored the stack of papers and went up the stairs to the row in which Wade was seated. As soon as he was close, Wade stretched out his arms and Peter was quick to comply the silent request, embracing Wade as he leaned on his table.

Neither of them said a word, just enjoyed hearing the other's breath and feeling their combined warmth. It was the perfect moment.

"You remember our first kiss?"

"'Course I do sweetie-pie..."

Peter nodded, pulling Wade even closer. "Happened today, just when you wanted to leave. In case anyone asks."

"They won't"

"I know... Better safe than sorry."

A weak chuckle rumbled in Wade's chest and Peter felt him press a soft kiss to his neck. "I love you, Petey..."

He turned is head and their lips met, noses brushing and fingers gripping each other, like they both feared the moment would disappear. Just now Peter realized what a weight had come off his mind.

"I love you too."

Eventually, a real smile appeared on Wade’s face and the cocky sound of his voice made Peter snort.

“Of course you do, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - feedback is always appreciated ♥.♥


End file.
